panem no es el unico?
by katpeet everlak96
Summary: toda la vida habia pensado que eramos los unicos pero eso cambio a que yo sali elegida como representente para eliminar a katniss everdeen
1. Capítulo 1-prologo

Prologo

Clove pov.(en este capitulo habrá llamadas: clove azul, desconocido morado al igual plutarch, cato verde y secretaria rojo)

Han pasado3 años desde la guerra en panem, ahora vivo en una casa de la aldea de los vencedores en el distrito 2, cato y yo hemos iniciado una relación desde elfinal de la guerra, cato no sabe que yo no pertenesco aquí, pienso en mi nación, amigo y familia. El teléfono suena, lo contesto.

*Clove kentwell*

*habla ella*

*clove, inez salió elegida como tributo*

El teléfono se me resbala, me arrincono en una esquina, abrazo mis piernas , oculto mi cara para pensar que hice mal para que la presidenta enviara a mi hermanita a los juegos, decido llamar a plutarch.

*plutarch* digo cuando me acepta la llamada

*clove que quieres?*

*tengo algo que decirte *

*que*

*podríamos hablar en privado*

*si, enviare un areodeslizador*

*esta bien*digo antes de colgar

Arreglo una mochila con solo una cuantas prendas, salgo de mi casa para dirigirme al bosque, miro hacia atrás pensando que será la ultima vez que vea el distrito 2, el areodeslizador aterriza me suben, al llegar al capitolio, nos dirigimos al edificio de seguridad donde plutarch me recibe en su oficina donde me espera, se que estar cometiendo una locura pero es la única forma de salvar a mi hermana.

Cato pov.

Clove-grito

Pero no hay respuesta, regreso a mi casa pensando que hablare con ella cuando regrese, estoy en la sala cuando el teléfono de pronto suena.

Hola?- digo pregutando

sr. Hadley se le solicita en el capitolio- dijo una voz chillona

esta bien-digo

solo pienso en donde estar clove?

Clove pov.

Al decirle todo lo que he guardado desde hace 4 años. plutarch me mira impresionado-

Que quieres a cambio de la información?- pregunto plutarch

Que rescaten a mi hermana- dije

Hecho-dijo

Nos **estrechamos** las manos como cierre de trato, me alegre de que por fin volveré a ver a mi familia.

Este es el principio de esta historia no pude poner el prologo antes debido a que no sabia como empezarla

Besos de México

Danna: zyanya_nelly


	2. Chapter 2-otra nacion

Capitulo 1: otra nacion?

Katniss pov.

La presidenta nos ha citado a peeta y a mi para una reunión, han pasado tres años desde el vasalle de los venticinco y desde la guerra por nuestra libertad, al entrar nos encontramos con nuestro amigos y compañeros de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos ( nt. Los tributos nunca murieron).

Por que solo nos has citado a nosotros presidenta ?- pregunta la comadreja

Por que solo les conviene a ustedes, hemos encontrado algo que les interesara demasiado señores- dijo plutarch

Que es ?- pregunta rue

No somos el único país habitado -reponde paylor

Como que no somos el único país habitado?- pregunta marvel

Clove nos quieres decir- pregunto paylor

Hasta el momento clove no había hablado , se había mantenido alejada hasta el momento. Al ponerse alado derecho de paylor hablo.

Mi nombre es clara olivia valencia ecay - dijo clove o clara

De hay viene el nombre de clove - pregunto cato

Si- nos respondio

Pero que tiene que ver clove o clara en esto?- pregunte

Que soy de ehecatl - nos dijo clara

Ehecatl?- preguntamos extrañados

El país al sur de panem - dijo clara

Escuchamos un motor de un areonave aterrizar al sur de la casa presidencial , corrimos para ver a través del ventanal solo clara y la presidenta salieron , de la areonave salieron varias chicas entre 11 a 17 años en total 28, salimos para encontrar a clara llorando abrazada de una chica de 14 años idéntica a ella . las ropas que vistian eran deportivas

Por que visten asi?- pregunta peeta

Por que se las llevaban a la arena a morir- respondio clara

Como que a morir?- pregunte esta vez yo

En mi nación se celebra una competencia deportiva en que los elegidos son entrenados en el arte de la matanza y son enviados a morir o matar- dijo la hermana de clara- soy ahtziri inez valencia ecay , una de las elegidas femeninas para esta competencia

Este año solo eligieron puras chicas entre 11 a 17 años - dijo una chica castaña

Como?- pregunte

Hace 84 años hubo una guerra por nuestra libertad pero fallaron, fueron creados como acto de rebelión los juegos de genero en un año serán los varones en otro las chicas- dijo una chica rubia

Los 14 regiones deben entregar como tributo dos chicas - dijo una peli negra con algunos toques azules

Nos sorprendimos como puede ser que panem no fuera el único lugar habitado que existe otro país solo pienso lo cruel que debe ser ver a tus amigos partir a esa arena

Pero el presidente snow sabia de nuestra existencia, tiene como a su sobrina como presidenta : lydia skarllette- dijo inez

Solo hay dos ganadoras o ganadores por año- dijo clara

Como puede ser que snow hacia sufrir a dos países que no sabían que existían para otros

Hola primer capitulo de esta historia

Rewies?


	3. Chapter 3- pasado

Clove (clara) pov

Aun recuerdo ese dia como si fuera ayer:

Recuerdo

Hace 4 años antes

Me levanto temprano hoy es el dia en que me enviaran a panem dejare a mi familia mi hermano agustin fue elegido hace un año y salio vivo de la arena el se quedara a cargo de nuestros hermanos Martina , Inez y Anel .

Solo tendrá cinco minutos para despedirse- dijo la guardia de la paz

Cuidate si clara?- dijo mi hermana Martina

Lo hare- les prometi

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo de despedida en ese entonces mi hermana Martina y yo teníamos 14 años, agustin 16, anel 12 años y inez 10 años

Tu nombre será clove kentwell- dijo barbara la jefa guardian de los juegos

Pero prométame que mis hermanas nunca entraran a esos juegos- dijo

Se lo prometemos- dijo

Donde viviré- pregunte

En el distrito 2- me respondio

Nunca pensé que seria elegida para los juegos del hambre, al ser de la región 13 eramos muy fuertes , fui entrenada en las armas en especial los cuchillos .

Fin del recuerdo

Pero no me lo prometieron, cuando supe que mi hermana inez salio elegida por medio de mi hermano , me puse histérica mi hermanita no sobreviviría dos días , le conte todo a plutarch con tal de que mi hermanos fueran rescatados , ahora todos estamos reunidos como familia de nuevo.

Y tus padres -pregunto cato

Murieron en la mina hace 10 años y desde entonces viviamos en un ofarnato - dijo anel

Minas? - se preguntaron extrañados

Ehecatl esta dividida en 14 regiones : 1: armamento, 2: orfrebreria, 3: joyería,4 : tecnología,5: electricidad, 6: transporte, 7:textil y calzado,8:madera- papel ,9:ganadería,10:agricutura,11:petróleo,12: pesca- acuicultura ,13:minas de oro-plata y 14: grafito- dijo Martina

Ahora que pasara- dijo agustin

Inicio la guerra- dije decidida

Una guerra por la libertad , una guerra por el país.


	4. Chapter 4- marido?

Capitulo 3: marido ?

Salvaron a los mentores ?- pregunto a agustin

Si también a…..-decia pero fue interrumpido

A quien?-pregunta cato

Agustin me miro y su cara decía ¨no se lo has contado¨, movi la cabeza negando.

Clara podemos hablar ?-pregunto cato

Si claro -le respondi

Caminamos hacia un jardín muy hermosa , nos sentamos en unas bancas mirando el paisaje

Clara se que eres de otra nación pero aun asi no he dejado de amarte- dijo cato

ni yo pienso

clara dime que todavia me amas ?- pregunto cato

pienso todavía lo amo? la respuesta es simple si pero no ha dejado en pensar en ''el'', el que me enseño el verdadero amor .

clara- me llama para responderle

no cato- le digo con todod el dolor de mi corazón

que?- dijo desconcertado

que al terminar la guerra de mi nación , regresare con mis hermanos y mi gente-´' y con el'' digo lo ultimo para mi

pero no es problema- dijo cato

¡clara!- oigo que gritan mi nombre

Me volteo al escuchar esa vos que pensé no volverla a escuchar pero hay se encuentra con su pelo castaño, sus ojos color marron claro y su piel guera cargando a una hermosa niña de 4 años pelo negro carbón, ojos marrones claros y su piel guerra.

¡sara¡!Angel¡- grito con todas mis fuerzas

Corro hacia ellos , al llegar angel me recibe con los brazos abiertos y me dejo abrazar, han pasado 4 años desde que no los veo.

Quien es el ?- pregunta cato

Hola soy Luis Angel Aguilera Sandoval , segundo vencedor de los septuagésimos quintos juegos y mentor de los tributos de la región 13* y esta pequeña es Sara Nicol Aguilera Valencia- dijo angel

Y que eres de clara?- pregunto katniss

No se en que momento llegaron.

Su esposa y ella es nuestra hija- dijo angel

Todos mis amigos se me quedaron viendo y con cara de que onda?, se que tengo que contarles todo o mas.


	5. Chapter 5-explicaciones y vecendores

Capitulo 4: explicaciones y vencedores.

Todos se me quedaron mirando para que les diera una explicación.

Clara tienes algo que decirnos ?- pregunto marvel

Si - respondo -seria mejor sentarnos por que será largo

Nos sentamos en el suelo, todos esperaban a que contara, angel me agarro la mano dándome su apoyo, vi reflejado dolor en el rostro de cato

Todo empezó hace 6 años- empiezo

Cuento todo, se sorprendían cada vez que hablaba, al terminar, todos meditaban lo que había contado, katniss se encontraba palida y peeta estaba preocupado pos su novia.

Kat te encuentras bien ?- pregunte

Si-mintió

No, kat ve con el medico, glim acompáñala- digo

Si vamos kat- dijo glimmer al parase

Al perdiese de vista, todos se fuero poco a poco. Al irse todos agustin, anel, Martina y inez se acercaron don de estábamos nosotros.

Ven-dijo inez al agarra a nicol

Será mejor descansar a sido un dia largo- dijo Martina

La presidenta nos había dado habitaciones en su casa para que descansáramos.

** arboles, ruinas y sangre veo, tengo a la mano un cuchillo lleno de sangre en el suelo esta sin vida el cuerpo de thayla , la tributo de la región 1, a lo lejos veo a mi hermana inez y mi hija pero de la nada aparecen los lobos de los septuagésimos octavos juegos: pelaje oscuro, ojos negros y de grandes garras que atacan a mi hermana y mi hija

No¡- digo**

Me despierto abraza a mi marido, me levanto despacio para no despertalo, salgo de la habitación para llegar al pasillo y entrar a la habitación de enfrente, al ver mi hija dormir pienso que are lo posible para que los niños puedan ser libres y no sufrir como yo lo hice durante mi niñez. Salgo de la habitación y entro a la mía donde se encuentra despierto mi esposo

Que haces despierta?- pregunta ángel

Tuve una pesadilla- respondí

Ven- me dijo abriéndome los brazos

Me deje abrazar, de su vos salía mi canción de cuna, Me dejo llevar en los brazos de Morfeo, a la mañana siguiente me despiertan gritos muy fuertes.

Te dije que no tocaras eso¡- grito alguien

Por ?-dijo alguien en tono burlón

Por que no son tus cosas¡- a completo alguien

Me guio por los gritos hasta llegar a la sala donde se encuentran mis compañeros vencedores.

Johanna- le llamo a la morena

Clara- me dice

Alex- llamo al pelinegro

Clara - me dice en tono jugueton

Azul le da un golpe en el mis copañeros que conoci están con migo pero solo están 29 de los 98 vencedores.

Donde están los demás?- pregunto

La presidenta….-empieza diana

Ordeno que arrestaran a todos los vencedores- dijo Octavio

Serán castigados por traición- dijo tamara

Solo pudieron rescatar a los vencedores de las regiones 4,7,8,12,13 y 14- dijo alexç

Todos aquellos que conoci serán castigados por mi culpa.

Desconocido pov.

Todo esta listo- dijo el técnico

Esta bien trasmitan en .1.- dijo barbara

Queridos habitantes de ehecatl, quiero informales que su queridos vencedores fuero arrestados por traición a la patria y será castigados o asesinados por acto de rebelión- dije

Todos lloraban o reclamaban por sus vencedores.

Pero lo principal -dijo- que la región trece fue eliminada

Todos se callan de repente, eso me saca una sonrisa.

Fin del capitulo cuatro.

Estoy un poco decepcionada por que mi historia no ha tenido mucho éxito

Espero rewies?


End file.
